Sonadow - My Ghost Story
by FaithMcKoy
Summary: "Ever wonder if the paranormal have lives like we do? Well, I've meet one. And I think I'm in love." Join a ghost looking for love and a hedgehog who didn't know what love was. Until now.
1. Prolonge

_I still can't believe it. After years upon years I still can't believe it!_

 _Oh, hello. I didn't see you there. Now you may wonder who I am and what brings you here. Well I'll get to that soon after I rage._

 _I still can't believe I'm fucking died! *Punches trees and rocks* fucking idiot! *mumbles some other colourful words*_

 _Phew, that was a workout! Now where were we. Ah, yes! You heard me say died. Well, I'm your normal paranormal being or in other words a ghost. Now don't get me wrong, it's cool being a ghost, but sometimes I just get sad and that sadness leads to anger and me destroying anything within my range._

 _Why my emotions act up you say? The simple answer: I'm lonely. Yep I said it, loneliness can and will take a toll on a being. No matter who they are. Now for a big question I'm sure is on your mind is how I became a ghost. Your gonna laugh at this one._

 _I underestimated my enemy. He finally found a way to kill me after years of our constant daily battles. I have to admit, even in the 1700's, that guy was pretty smart. I mean how can any one have robots? For god's sake, people! ROBOTS! The guy was a genius, and his smart's lead him to believe that the world should have been his. We were friends until his whole world domination process begane._

 _15 lllooooooooooonnnnngg years of me destroying his robots, for him getting away when I was helping with clean up. I have a knack for being helpful and it's like second nature for me._

 _Untill, when I finally found his so called 'base'. I invaded, only to get myself caught in the cross-fire. One of his robots got me off guard and imprisoned me. He escaped and made his whole base go sky high._

 _A whole year passed since that incident, and the man finally got his world. That year made me want revenge for what happened and I wished death upon him. My wish was granted a few days later when he came down with a sickness and eventually died. The world returned back to normal before his reign and I was happy... for a little while. I soon became depressed because no one could see me and if I make myself seen, then the seers might go insane._

 _I've always wished for someone to love me and that I would love them back. But that could never happen. Who would love a ghost? NO ONE that's who. I've been forced to roam the world for eternity because of my dead heart wants to feel happiness once more._

 _After watching the world grow around me, I found a particular place that made me feel... giddy? I stayed there and the place was pretty cool. First a measly countryside, then a growing town and finally a dashing city. The place was cool and there was lots of people and mobians everywhere. Living in peace and harmony with one another._

 _A group of mobians caught my interest and I was intrigued to learn more. Altogether there was 3 hedgehogs: 1 white, 1 black and red and 1 pink. A red echidna, a white bat, a purple cat and an orange fox. They looked to be the bestest of friends and I watched them grow up over the years. I grew feelings for the black and red hedgehog and I had to distance myself from him knowing that my feelings will only grow. I knew that if he sees me, then he might go insane and I don't want that to happen._

 _Oh where are my manners. I completely forgot to introduce myself! Anyway,_

 _My name is Sonic The Hedgehog and I am a ghost that just wants to be loved._


	2. Chapter 2

Do you believe in the paranormal? If anyone asked me that question my answer would be yes. In fact I always feel like I'm being watched. I don't take it into effect and it doesn't bug me at all. Why you ask? Cause I believe my long lost friend is watching over me. Like a guardian angel. Although, I feel a presence almost everywhere I go but I still don't mind.

I'm what you would call the quiet one of the group. I don't talk much but when someone tries to make a conversation with me that I don't want to be apart of, I would either get grumpy or try to make them shut up as quick as possible. I do talk when I have something to say but other than that, you won't hear a peep out of me. The group of friends that I hang out with can be a weird at times but they are the only ones who truly get me. I wouldn't really call them my friends, more like acquaintances.

The only true friend that I let into my heart was Maria. A human girl that I was created to protect and I failed. She died saving me and I haven't let anyone else get to close to me, in fear that same thing will happen again. She is the one I think is my guardian angel.

"Shadow? Earth to Shadow." said my closest friend Rouge knocking me from my thoughts. Rouge the bat is my closest friend because she was the one that got everyone to trust me before when I went on a murder rage.

"Shadow?"

"Huh? Oh sorry Rouge. I was just thinking about something."

"Did you hear what I just asked?" she put her hand on her hips looking at me with a raised eye ridge.

"Um..."

"Oh Shadow. *Sighs* I was just asking you what your plans are for Halloween tomorrow." _'Shit, I completely forgot that was tomorrow.'_ "Well?"

"I don't have anything planned. Why do you ask?"

"Well Amy, Knuckie and Blaze were all talking about going ghost hunting."

"Ghost hunting?"

"Yeah. Oh wait, you weren't listening. Pay attention this time."

"Alright, alright. you have my attention."

"Halloween is a time were spirits can make the most contact with those still alive. Or that's how the legend goes that is."

"So, how are going to find and capture a ghost?"

"Now here's the best part. We were wondering if you would like to talk to Maria one last time?" I looked over at her surprised since we were walking to my place.

"Really?! You mean that!?"

"Of course I do. It's been how long since you got a chance to talk with your first friend?"

"Too long. I have meaning to tell you, that I, well." I go closer to her ear. "Feel a presence in my house." I pull back to see her reaction and boy was she ever shocked.

"Y-you do?"

"Yeah." we look forward as we continue walking and soon have to part ways.

"I'll keep that in mind Shadow. See you tomorrow." she waves as she turns to go home.

"Alright, see ya." I wave back and head for home. When I get home, I lay down on my couch and put an arm over my eyes. _'Maybe, just maybe, we can talk to her. Wouldn't hurt to try.'_ At that moment I felt the presence move closer to me. I don't move in case something happens. Then I don't feel it in the room, but somewhere else in the house. I sigh and sit up straight looking at my t.v.

My house isn't much just a t.v. in the living room and a couch with coffee table facing it. Connected to the kitchen with a table in it was behind the couch a few feet back. A hallway that leads to my room on the left and a bathroom on the right.

I turn the t.v. on and barley paid any attention to it. I turn it off and head to bed hoping that we can somehow talk to her. _'What if it isn't her but a different spirit instead?'_ I lay down in my bed on my back staring at the black ceiling. _'What if Maria is watching me from heaven and this spirit is someone else watching me?'_ I soon fall into a dreamless sleep and hope that the spirit is Maria.


	3. Chapter 3

Shadow's p.o.v.

I woke up to the bright light of the sun shining through my window. _'Today's the day.'_ I got out of bed and went into the living room. I immediately felt a presence brush up against my arm giving me chills down my spine. _'The presence feels stronger. Maybe that legend is true.'_ And just like that, it's in a different part of the house. _'I should meet up with Rouge to see what the plan for today is.'_ I walk out of the house and the presence followed me outside. _'Maybe, the presence wants something from me and thats why it follows me everywhere?'_

"Hey Shadow." said Amy coming up to me followed by Knuckles, Blaze, Silver, Tails and his girlfriend Cream.

"What do you want?"

"Is that any way to talk to your friends Shadow?" said Cream

"For the last time, we are acquaintances. My only real friend is Rouge and you all know that."

"Ouch! That's gonna sting." said Rouge coming up to us with her seductive smile

"Nice to see you too Rouge."

"Likewise."

"How are two so friendly anyway?" asked Silver

"Like I said we are true friends and all of you just hang around us." At that moment I feel the presence brush up my arm again in a friendly sort of way. _'Is it asking me if we are friends?'_

"Shadow? Shaaadowww?" said Knuckles waving his hand over my face

"Huh!?" I snapped back into realty

"Did you hear what Tails just said?"

"Uh..."

"Guess not." said Blaze

"It's not a problem I can repeat it and this time listen." said Tails glaring at me.

"You have my attention now. So, go ahead."

"I have a weegie board that we could use tonight at your house."

"Hold on, what's a weegie board?"

"It's an item that allows us to communicate with ghosts."

"Yeah and since it's Halloween today, it would be the most effective" said Cream holding onto Tails's arm. It moved from my arm to holding my waist. _'Seems a little too friendly today.'_

"Well, I would like to talk with the ghost that keeps following me around everywhere I go." It moved off me but stood next to me. _'Did I make it uncomfortable?'_

"Let's head to my house to grab the board and then we'll meet you at your house Shadow."

"Fine by me."

When the moon was making its way up to sky, everyone arrives at my house.

"This is perfect time to start putting this into action." said Tails

"Then let's get this board setup." I said excited

"Is it just me or is Shadow excited for something?" I heard Silver whisper to Blaze

"Yeah, it sure is strange." she responded

"You do know I can hear you, right?" I said standing in front of the both of them

"Sorry." they said in unison

"Hmph."

"Everyone gather around so we can get this started." said Tails and we all sat around the coffee table. "Put both hands on the pointer." As soon as we did I felt the presence standing behind me.

"I'll ask the first question." said Tails "Is there a spirit with us today?" The pointer slowly moves towards 'yes'.

"My turn." said Amy "What's your name?" The pointer moves again.

'S-O-N-I-C'.

"Sonic? Is that your name?" asked Silver. 'Yes'.

"Alright, Why are you hear?" Knuckles asked glancing at me. _'I think I already know why Sonic is hear.'_

'S-H-A-D-O-W'.

Everyone looks at me

"Why do you want Shadow?" Blaze said looking a little nervous. No response.

"What does Shadow mean to you?" Cream asks. No response.

"Sonic? Are you still here?" said Tails. 'Yes'. "Can you answer our questions?" 'No'.

"Why not?" asked Amy getting annoyed.

'A-L-O-N-E'.

"Alone? Who do you want to be alone with?" Cream asked. The pointer moves quicker.

'S-H-A-D-O-W'.

"Why do you want me?" I said staring at the pointer intently. I felt him brush up against my arm. No response.

"If you really think you can stay with me then I can always get rid of you." The board flys off the table landing on the ground making us stand up. A clatter comes from the kitchen and we turn around to see a pan on the ground.

"I think we made Sonic angry." Tails said getting nervous

"So what if we make him angry. It will only matter if he shows himself to us." Just as I said that all the lights go out, a faint blue glow comes from behind me. I turn around in time to see everyone knocked out and a figure standing before me. I backed away only to land on the coach.

"What do you want." No response

"You can't stay here." From this distance I was able to make out the shape of a hedgehog but that was all. Still no response. The figure disappeared and the lights came back on. As everyone groaned while sitting up I was stuck looking at the spot he was in.

"Shadow? what are you looking at?" Rouge asked

"Um, uh, nothing."

"Okay... I think we should leave." Silver said heading to the door with everyone behind him. After they left I put an arm over my eyes.

"I thought they would never leave." I heard someone say. I jumped from my spot on the coach and looked around.

"Who are you and what are you doing!?"

"Re-lax. It's just me." I turned towards the kitchen to see the same hedgehog standing there.

"It's you!"

"I have a name you know, and it's Sonic." The hedgehog had emerald green eyes that were dull and lifeless. His cobalt blue fur and quills were also faded. He wore red sneakers with a white strap and golden buckle. He had white gloves on with a sock cuff on them. Overall, he didn't look scary at all. In fact he looks kinda cute, wait did I call a ghost cute?!

"What do you want!?" I said getting annoyed

"I want to stay with you and get to know you more."

"Like I said before, you can't stay here and I can get rid you." I crossed my arms over my chest as he put his hands on his hips raising an eye ridge.

"Really? I can stay here as long as I want." _'He'll never leave now.'_

I sighed "FINE! You can stay but stay in the house unless I say so."

"Fine by me." I walked to my bed and got comfortable and I felt him stare at me.

"Can you go somewhere else?" I said staring at the wall

"If that's how you want it then I'll stay in a different part of the house." Just like that, I didn't feel him looking at me anymore and I feel asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Sonic's p.o.v.

I think I might've been a little too harsh on Shadow but I'm so happy that he didn't go crazy when he saw me. To bad he had to be rude and force me to stay in a different part of the house but for him I would swim across all the oceans just to reach him and do anything and everything so we could be together. I made the attic my own personal living space until Shadow says I could stay with him on his own for real. I heard movement downstairs and I floated down from the ceiling to see Shadow walking to the kitchen and sitting at the table.

"What are you doing?" he didn't even look at me but by his body language I could tell he didn't want anything to do with me

"Go away ghost."

"I just want to talk."

"I don't want to talk with you. Now go AWAY!" He stormed out the door and I didn't follow him for two reasons 1) He made the rule that I have to stay in the house and 2) He just needs to let lose some steam. I went back up to the attic thinking when he would return and what I would do to loosen the tension that is between us.

Shadow's p.o.v.

I can't believe that ghost! He thinks he can just walk into my life without a care in the world and live with me! What was he thinking!? He thinks he can get what he wants just because he's see-through. Oh, I'll show that thing that he messed with the wrong hedgehog.

I was heading over to Tails house to see if he might be able to build or create or get something that can get rid of the pest that is ruining my life. An old library caught my attention and I've heard that it's apart of the city's old history and it's still running. _'Maybe that place might has something that might help me.'_

"May I help you?" A lady at the front desk asked me as I walked through the front doors.

"Just browsing." I walked to each of the shelves looking at all the titles. _'This is a bookworms goldmine.'_ I was just about to head to a different section when an orange figure calling my name caught my attention.

"Shadow." I turned around to see Tails walking over to me with a book about planes in one hand. "I didn't expect you to come to a library out of all the places in the world. What's up?"

"I was just looking for something that might help me with my *Clears throat* problem." he thinks for a minute

"You mean *lowers voice* him, right?" I nod "Come with me." We walk over to a section of books that were coated in dust. He takes one book off the shelf that had no dust on it at all . We walk over to a table and he opens the book to a random page.

"I've been doing some research ever since our encounter with him and I've found out that you can trap a ghost in a box to teach them a lesson."

"Can you get something like that?" I said looking at the book

"yes, but the materials are separated into three parts, I need to rebuild it for the box to work again."

"How long do you think it will be finished by?" I looked back at him

"As long as it takes to get the items but once I have everything, I can guarantee that it will be done in less then one hour." he looked proud

"Quick question, why are you helping me again?"

"Even if we aren't friends, we are still acquaintances and I will help any one in need."

"One day, your little helping routine will get you into trouble." he shrugs

"I guess I'll just have to learn that the hard way." He checked the book out and headed over to his house.

"Do you know where the parts are located?" I said as he walked up to his door

"Let me do some more research but I think I might be able to find them, with a little help of course." he looked at me "After all, this is the item you wanted in the first place." I rolled my eyes

"Fine, I'll help with the search."

"Great! See you later." I walked back to my house and sat down on the coach. Almost immediately I felt him staring at me.

"What do you want hedgehog?"

"Just wondering if you wanted to do something."

"Why don't you leave so I can live my life in peace."

"I'm not going to leave anytime soon. In fact, I made your attic my little living space." _'Fantastic, now he made a home out of my home.'_

"Why don't you go up there instead and leave me the hell alone?" I got up from the coach to look at him pouting at me.

"Your mean you know that?" I crossed my arms over my chest and he copied me.

"I'll keep saying this over and over again until you leave, GO AWAY!" I walked over to him and he smirked at me.

"You can't make me cause you can't touch me." I just walked through him and went to my room

"Hey! That was rude!"

"I'm not sorry." I looked over my shoulder to see him pouting and then disappear. _'Peace for once'_ I went to bed and stared at the ceiling. _'Hopefully, I can teach this ghost a lesson he should never forget.'_ After a few minutes of staring off into space, I fell into a dreamless sleep.

Sonic's p.o.v.

I appeared in the attic over Shadow's room and looked through the ceiling knowing he is already asleep. I looked at his peaceful face and pulled my head back up. _'I guess Shadow wants to play hard to get I just have to show him who's boss.'_ I floated into his room and sat on the ground staring at him. _'This will teach him.'_


	5. Chapter 5

Shadow's p.o.v.

Why do I have to always feel like I'm being watched? And by him no less. I opened my eyes and there he was, staring at me right in the eye.

"What are you doing?" I yawned as I stretched

"Your not scared?"

"I have lived with a ghost in my house for, how long now? I think I'm used to you now."

"I was sure I would get you." he floated out of the way to let me walk by. I walked to the coach and sat down, he was floating overhead.

"Do you have anything better to do then watch me?" I growled at him

"Yes but I prefer to stay with you." I looked over my shoulder and saw him crossing his arms. I got up from the coach and walked over to the door slamming it shut behind me.

I could still feel his gaze watch my every move but I just walked away, not bothering to give a second glance. I just walked around letting my feet lead me to, only god knows where. I was staring out into space until I felt a presence behind me. I inwardly sighed and went into a alleyway with him on my trail.

"Ghost, I know your there." I didn't bother turning around. "What do you think your doing?" I felt a chill on my ear

"I wanted to know where you go all day." he whispered to me

"You can't follow me around all the time. Why don't you go someplace else?" I turned around and folded my arms. He appeared before me.

"But..."

"No buts. Head back home, now." I growled at him and he pouted at me

"Fine." he disappeared and I didn't feel him anymore.

I continued on my walk. I decided I should see how Tails is doing, So I headed to his house. I walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. A few minutes after, Tails came up to the door book in hand.

"Hey Shadow. Come on in." he moved to the side and I walked in.

"How's the search going?" I asked as he closed the door

"I think I might know where the piece's are." he lead me to the back room that he made as his workshop.

"I would like to show you my new machine." He picked up some sort of machine that looked more like a handheld metal detector. "You talk into the speaker here, and the machine will do all the rest."

"Would this help us find them?" I said looking at the machine

"It might but I need to do a test run first. Take this wrench and go into the other room." I did as he said and heard him talk. Next thing I knew, Tails was being dragged by the machine right to me. "It works!"

"Let's get started."

"Alright, 'the ancient box pieces.'" the machine started whirring

"Do you think it doesn't work for this?" then the machine beeped and three dots appeared on the mini screen all in the same area.

"This way." I followed him all the way in front of the museum. "The signal for all three pieces is coming from in there."

"Let's wait until the museum closes to get them. I'll meet you at your house say, 11:00-ish."

"All right, see you tonight." We went to our houses so the time can pass by a lot quicker. When I first entered I was immediately meet with his ghostly face in front of mine.

"What did you do?" he asked following me to the coach

"None of your business." I sat down and he floated in front of me "Can't you find something else to do other then stay around me 24/7?"

"Not that I can really recall."

"Do I interest you so much that you want to ruin my life just to be in it?"

"I'm not going to answer that." he looked away

"Then why don't you tell me a little bit about yourself?" he crossed his arms and looked at me.

"Not yet."

"Why not?"

"I want to know everything about you first." He floated closer to me and I stood up walking over to the kitchen. "Shadow?"

"I've said this once and I'll say it again, LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!" I stormed into my room and slammed the door shut. I could hear him on the other side trying to get me to open the door. _'Is he trying to be nice? He can just float through.'_ I layed down on my bed and got caught in my own thoughts again.

He gave up trying to get through to me and left for his living quarters. I soon saw that it was 10:50. _'Time to go see Tails.'_ I crept through the house very much aware that he could be watching me. I got out of the house without any interruption and raced on over to Tails house in a split second. I knocked on the door and waited for the fox to answer the door. No sooner that I knocked, he came out and waved me inside.

"I wasn't sure what we could use, but I got a few essentials." he pointed over to the coach after closing the doors. I went over and saw the machine, a sac, 3 pieces of wood and black cloths.

"I think this is perfect." After a few minutes of getting ready we went out. We snuck through the air ducts and arrived in the main part. He pointed over to a different part and I nodded following him.

He stopped all of a sudden and dragged me behind a statue. I was just about to ask why when a light beamed onto the spot we were just in. _'Too close for comfort.'_ The light moved and after a moment he waved me to continue.

We continued dodging security guards and Tails pointed over to one of the relics behind ropes. I scwinted and saw the three pieces all placed on it. He nodded at me and went to guard the enterence. _'Now it's my turn.'_

I ducked under the ropes and waved my hand around to make sure nothing would spring. I carefully reached out and grabbed one of the them careful to put it in the bag. I grabbed another and just as I grabbed the last one Tails pulled me over to a corner. A flash of light shined by the enterence and then walked away.

I looked down and saw the piece was still in my hand, so I stuffed into the bag and nodded at him. He nodded at me and put his machine in the bag. He took the pieces of wood and put them on the stand.

He waved me to follow him and I did. We came back to the air duct. Tails flew me up and we climbed through making our way back outside. We raced back to his house without a second to lose. I landed on his coach and he sat beside me, out of breath. We took off our masks and chuckled at our victory.

"I just thought of something." He said looking at me

"What?"

"Couldn't we have used chaos control?" I blinked _'I'm fucking stupid.'_

"Honestly, that didn't come to mind." He looked at the ceiling again

"At least we got some time together, right?" I looked at him and then back at the ceiling.

"I guess we did. I'll be right back" I stood up from my spot and went into the bathroom to take off the cloths. When I came out, he was already out of his cloths and looking at the pieces.

"By tomorrow, the box will be all yours." I nodded and left making it back into my house. I crawled into bed and fell into a dreamless sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Shadow's p.o.v.

When I woke up, I felt happy for two reasons. 1) I would get the box today and 2) He wasn't in my room bugging the shit out of me. I jumped out of bed and headed for the coach, when he blocked my path.

"Where were you last night?" he crossed his arms and talked in a serious tone.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that you wake up at 7. Now it's almost 12. What were you doing?" I took a glance at the cloak on the wall and saw that he was right.

"I was just out doing a midnight run. Thanks to you that is." I walked through him again and he followed me

"If it wasn't for me, you would be lonely your whole life."

"That's exactly what I want to be, alone. But thanks to you, I'm being bugged till time's end." I walked over to the door but was stopped by him again.

"Look, Shadow, maybe if we talked together, then we might be able to solve this out."

"I said for you to leave and you wouldn't listen. I tried but all you said was that you wanted to stay and get to know me. I want to be alone and yet your bugging me. Why don't you just leave me be and go back haunting some abandoned mansion or something. But not me!" I growled at him. He looked taken back by what I said and floated over to the coach.

"You don't have to be so grumpy all the time. I was just trying to get you to be happy." he looked at me and floated through the ceiling. _'When is he going to learn?'_ I shook my head in thought and walked out the door heading to Tails house. I walked up to the door and knocked but no response came. I turned around to look at the people and mobians walking to different destinations. When I felt something grab my arm and pull me backwards.

"What the hell!?" I landed on a coach and saw Tails come up to me

"I'm sorry about that Shadow, but I can't risk anyone noticing that the box is ready. Except you of course." I looked at him and then the item in his hands.

"Is that it?" I asked taking it into my hands

"It is, but I'm not sure if it would work." he held his namesakes as I examined the box. It looked like a normal jewelry box on the outside, but inside, was completely empty.

"Why don't we go test this out?" I looked up at him and nodded. We made it back to my house but I stopped before the door was open.

"Don't freak out when you see him."

"I will be surprised but I'll try not to." We walked in and sat down on the coach. I could feel his presence in the house and Tails shivered.

"Is it always this cold?" he rubbed his hands on his arms to keep warm. _'Cold? Feels normal to me.'_

I then see the ghost stand behind the coach were Tails was sitting. I stand up facing him and Tails followed suit. His eyes looked like they would pop out of their sockets.

"H-Hi." he managed to say. I looked from Tails, to the ghost, to the box and an idea popped into my mind.

"Ghost, I would like you to meet Tails. Tails, Ghost."

"I already told you, my name is Sonic."

"S-Sonic, T-That's a nice name." Tails walked around the coach over to him and I crept up from behind. Once I was behind, Tails looked over his shoulder making him turn around to face me. I couldn't help a smirk coming on my face as he looked at my hands and his face changed to confusion. I opened the lid and just like a vacuum, he was sucked in. I slammed the lid shut and looked over at Tails as he was speechless.

"It... it worked. It worked!" he walked over to the box and touched the lid

"It sure does."

"What should we do now?" I looked at him and back at the box

"I say we keep him in here for a little while. To teach him a lesson." he shrugged

"It's your box now, so it's your decision. *turns towards the door* I'll see you later when the group meets up again, k?" he walks over and opens it.

"Alright, Tails?" he turns to me "Thanks..."

"No problem. Bye" he waves and shuts the door behind him. I smiled to myself _'Now you know not to mess with me.'_ I walked to my room and placed it on the headboard. _'See you later.'_

I walked out the door and for once in my life, I felt like I was missing something. I ignored the feeling and decided to go to the hill, were I would normally spend my time. That was before this all happened though.

I layed down on the ground looking at the sky. _'What is this feeling nagging at me? It never happened before. It can't be because I trapped that pest in a box. So what is it?'_

I stayed trapped in my thoughts until sunset. I got up and headed back to my house taking the scenic route instead of the quicker one. I finally made it back to my house with the moon high in the sky, but hesitated to open the door. _'Pull yourself together, Shadow. It's just my house, there's nothing to be afraid of.'_

I opened the door and closed it behind me looking at the inside. Everything was were it was, but it seemed... empty. The nagging feeling came back and I couldn't help but follow my instincts to go to my room.

I stood in the doorway looking at the bed, then the headboard where the box with my uninvited guest was waiting. I had to resist the urge to go up to the prison and release my captive, saying a million of sorry's.

Instead, I crawled over top of the mattress and tried to fall asleep. Tossing, and turning, I couldn't get him of my mind. It was only five minutes but felt like an eternity. I rolled on my stomach gazing up at the box.

Oh, how I wanted to break the thing apart just to be with him again. _'What am I thinking? I can't release him now.'_ I rolled on my back again but made a silent promise that I would release him in the morning. I finally fell into a dreamless sleep five minutes after.

Sonic's p.o.v.

What the hell is this? I meet one of Shadow's friends, just to get trapped in the item in his hands. It looked like some sort of box. I got sucked in here somehow and I couldn't get out no matter how hard I tried.

I roamed around in the inky black darkness with four walls all around, with one top and one bottom. _'Yep, it's a box.'_ I landed on the floor and stayed there for what felt like forever.

This is even worse then when I was wondering around the world. At least there was sights to see, this is just an empty room that was completely black. I thankfully had my light blue glow but I felt like I would go insane! There was nothing to do and I couldn't handle the complete silence. A library had more sounds than this!

I sat down on the ground, which was colder then I was, and tried to keep my mind off the mind breaking silence. I started to wonder why Shadow would go to such lengths just to put me in here. Only god knows what could be happening outside of this infernal thing. It's stopping me from floating out of here and I just want to see his face.

 _'Is this because I was to hard on him? Why can't we just see eye to eye? I didn't think this was going to get this far any way.'_ I layed on my back, staring at the black hole above me that seemed endless. All this thinking was soon getting me really tired, which was weird since I didn't need to sleep, and my eyes started to close.

I dreamt of me and Shadow, happy as we can be, spending time together. We would be the perfect couple, if he would love me as much as I loved him. I wished this dream would never end but sometimes good things have to, to make room for great things to roll in.


	7. Chapter 7

Shadow's p.o.v.

I woke up the next day with the overwhelming urge to open the box. I rolled on my stomach and looked up at it. _'Can he even survive in there?'_ I shook my head to get me out of that situation again. _'I have to stop thinking like this.'_ I got out of bed and headed over to my coach.

Sitting down on it, I still couldn't stop myself thinking about the box and him inside it. _'One more day couldn't hurt.'_ I got up and walked over to the door. I was about to open it when I hesitated. _'Why am I acting this way? I want to open it but it's for the greater good. Right?'_ I sighed and then opened the door closing it behind me.

I walked along the streets, not even caring where I would go. That is until I heard someone snapping me back into reality.

"Shadow!" I turned around and saw Rouge run up to me "Hey, Where you've been?"

"Hi Rouge, what do you mean?"

"I mean, these last few days. I asked Tails and he said that you were busy doing some stuff. Are you finished with whatever you have to do?" I nodded "Great! We were meeting up again. Wanna join?"

"Why not?" _'It's better than staying there.'_

We walked up to a cafe where everyone was waiting for us at a table.

"Hey Shadow." Knuckles waved to me and I sat down beside Rouge. "What's up?"

"Nothing." As the day went by my thoughts kept fluttering back to him. Once or twice, I've been snapped out of them to ask a question or two.

"Are you alright, Shadow? You don't really seem like yourself at all today." Rouge asked when we were walking back to my house

"What do you mean?"

"You haven't been on point lately and been stuck in your thoughts. You know you can tell me anything." I nodded and thought of how to best describe the situation.

"Rouge, I meet someone and they annoyed me a lot but when I finally managed to kick them out of my life, I couldn't stop thinking about them."

"Hmm... sounds like you have feelings for this person."

"Feelings?"

"Yeah, you know? Like how Cream and Tails have feelings for each other." _'Maybe that's what this is? I have feelings for him?'_

"Shadow?" Rouge waved her hand in front of my face making me come back to her. She giggled and stood in front of me. "I think you should apologize for what you did and tell this person how you feel about them."

"Even if I could, I turned them away. I'm not sure that they would accept my apology." She put her hands on her hips and looked at my house.

"It does hurt to try." I looked at my house and then back at her smiling at me. "I'll see you later, bye." she waved and I waved back as she left for her house.

 _'Apologize and tell him how I feel, but what do I feel?'_ I decided to walk over to the hill and let myself get carried away in my thoughts again.

 _'It happened when I trapped him in there and I had the feeling to release him and ask for forgiveness. When I woke up, I wanted to open the box so badly. Could it be that I miss him too much? No it can't be because it felt like I was missing something when I first trapped him in there. But it also felt like I lost apart of myself in there too. My thoughts are always coming back to him and I can't stop. Rouge says that I have feelings for him but what is this feeling called?'_ I looked at the sun setting and realization hit me.

 _'His actions! He first said he wanted to get to know me. Like how I was getting to know Tails. Like friends. He kept following me around everywhere and on Halloween and the day before, he kept touching me. Like how Cream was touching Tails. In love. Does this mean that he... loves me? And that I... love him?'_

I gasped at my thoughts and raced back home without a second glance at the moon climbing through the sky. I took the quick way home and finally made it back to my house. When I entered, I knew the mistake I made and went straight to my room. I grabbed the box off my headboard and sat on my bed looking at it.

 _'Please forgive me.'_ I opened it and he appeared before me. He looked around my room and then looked down at my hands, his face was etched with fear. I stood up and he floated back

"Let me explain." I took a step forward

"Keep that thing away from me!" he yelled and flew through the roof. _'The attic!'_ I threw the box on my bed and raced out of my room, looking at the ceiling to find something that could lead me to him. I saw a string hanging down in front of my coach and I went over to it. _'How did I not notice this before?'_

I shrugged to myself and pulled the string, bringing a staircase down that led up. One step at a time, I made my way up the old ladder to the second floor. Their was cobwebs everywhere and old empty boxes, that look like they were just thrown up here and have been long forgotten. I saw a faint blue glow and looked over to see the ghost floating over one of the boxes. I walked over to him and he floated backwards.

"Stay away." he looked behind him and back at me

"I know your scared now but I just want to ask you a question." He looked at me skeptical and floated a little bit closer. "Do you have feelings for me?" he looked surprised and then looked down, fiddling with his hands.

"Y-Yes." I walked a little closer until our noses almost touched

"What are those feelings?" he looked at me and waved me to follow him. I obliged and we went back downstairs to sit on the coach. The ceiling was back to how it was and I was on the coach looking up at the ghost standing in front of me.

"Shadow, ever since I saw you, I had this connection with you that I couldn't ignore. I wanted to get to know you, to be with you, to always be at your side. I couldn't stop these feelings, and I guess, love makes you do crazy things." I looked at my hands

"Love. So that's what I'm feeling. To be honest, I didn't feel this before so I didn't know what this was until now." I looked back at him and he smiled at me. He crouched down in front of me, so our eyes were even.

"Love is a crazy thing and I didn't think I would ever get the chance to feel it."

"Well, you did, Sonic." he looked at me surprised

"You said my name."

"Of course I did. Is there a problem with that?" he chuckled and shook his head

"Not at all." we stared into eachothers eyes and a smile came onto both of our faces.

"I love you Sonic."

"I love you too, Shadow." he moved closer so his arms were hovering over my back and mine went around his neck.

Even though he was cold and transparent, the kiss we shared was passionate and warm. We pulled back and he hovered over the couch beside me, with his head on my shoulder and my arms around his waist.

 _'Who knew I would fall in love with a ghost? Life did, and I'm just living in it._

 _Life is like a book that we are the authors of. This is my ghost story.'_

~The End~


	8. Author's Note

**Hi everyone! This story is finally finished! If you want a sequel, I'm not sure if I could make one. I didn't know where this was headed until now. Send me a private message if you want to continue this and I'll tell everyone else to visit the story. With that in mind, sonadow will always live forever.**

 **Zora, out!**


End file.
